Golden Years
by Youngauthor27
Summary: In which Draco discovers the majesty that is David Bowie. *All Warnings Posted Inside*


*** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.***

**Warnings:** Slash (HP/DM)/ Graphic Sexual Content – I guess you might categorize this as a songfic; I was certainly inspired to write this while I listened to 'Golden Years' by David Bowie. The lyrics are his as I'm certainly not talented enough to write anything quite so brilliant. Anyway… as always, this story is unbeta'd, so any and all mistakes are my own, so, please enjoy…

**Golden Years**

Draco grabbed the knob and heaved a heavy sigh as he rested his body against the door; it had been a long day. He'd had to re-grow three femurs and a tibia after a rather nasty Quidditch accident and the following meeting with each of the students' parents hadn't gone over well. They all seemed to think their children's broken –and _re-grown_, thanks to him- bones were his fault in the first place; there were times when Draco just wanted to scream _'It's not my fault you raised a beast of a child that isn't capable of functioning in civilized wizarding society.'_… or something along those lines anyway. He turned the knob and stepped inside.

He was greeted by the sight of Harry's dark head of hair tossing back and forth as he danced shirtless across the sitting room, completely oblivious. He smiled, closing the door softly and leaning against it as he watched Harry move, all muscle and sinew and fluid motion; his hips swayed, he bent his knees, dipped down and rose again as though he were being pulled. Draco felt his cock twitch appreciatively.

Harry turned, baring his back as he raised his arms, snapping his fingers as he stepped to the beat; Draco watched as his shoulders moved beneath his tawny skin and bit his lip as Harry turned back around, facing him. Their eyes met; Harry's darkened instantly as he grinned at his lover, Draco felt himself flush at the heat in his gaze. He watched as Harry ducked his head, staring at him through dark lashes as he continued to sway, reaching out and beckoning Draco with his forefinger as he mouthed the words of the song. _'Come ba-ba-ba-baby.'_

Draco came, his hands reaching and wrapping around Harry's waist as he followed along with the rhythm. Harry wrapped his hands around the blonde's neck, his fingers curled into his hair as he mouthed along with the words, _'I'll_ _stick with you baby for a thousand years._' Draco smiled at that then felt his throat go dry a moment later; Harry tossed his dark head back as the vocalist pitched into a breathy falsetto, sliding down his body and sinking to his knees. Harry stared up at him, waggling his eyebrows as his hands slid around his thin waist and pulled him close, his lips parted and he mouthed along the hard line of his cock. Draco bit his lip and closed his eyes, "Harry." He whispered. His fingers found their way into dark hair as Harry parted his robes and unclasped his trousers. He reached into his shorts, pulling his aching length free, wrapping a hand around the base and tugging; one long, sure stroke before wrapping his lips around the head and sliding down, swallowing him whole.

Draco shouted and bucked his hips; he was so hard, so turned on, this wasn't going to last long. He bit into his lip and gripped Harry's dark hair tighter as he began to hum along with the tune, a few bars here, a few bars there as he bobbed his head while a litany of profanity spilled from Draco's pale lips.

He was close, so close; he looked down as he felt Harry's warm hand replace his mouth, his knees buckled as he looked into Harry's green eyes, his red lips swollen and glistening as he sang along, '_Come ba-ba-ba-baby'_, and Draco did, shouting Harry's name for all of the castle to hear as he painted Harry's face with ropey, white strands.

Harry gripped his hips, holding his lover upright as he licked at the red swollen head until he was completely spent. Draco felt as though he'd been hit with a Jelly Legs jinx and grasped at Harry's shoulders as he fell into a heap onto his lap, burying his head in his neck as he kissed him softly. Harry grinned, banishing the mess from his face and burying his nose in the blonde's hair. "Told you Bowie was amazing."

**Author's Note:** What is it with me and the Drabbles lately? I wrote this in about ten minutes; right before work actually. I was listening to David Bowie when all of a sudden Harry pops into my head, putting on quite the show as he danced along and I didn't think it was fair to keep him all to myself. :0) I hope you all enjoyed it; review and let me know. Thanks!

-Peace


End file.
